Farewell
by Sirenescence
Summary: "I stand to my feet; with a quick swipe of my hand my cloak and ivory dress pool around my ankles. The armor that lies on the altar seems to glow and radiate some foreign energy. Without another idle thought I slowly slip it onto my bare form." One-shot about Wonder Woman's origin.


** This is based off of a small roleplay I did. This is my interpretation of Diana leaving Themyscira to go to Man's World as Wonder Woman. Let me know what you think!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros, etc.**_

* * *

The crashing of waves against the rocks along the shore, The wind flowing through the leaves of the mighty trees surrounding Themyscira. The soft sounds of harps and lilting voices floating in the air from the feasting hall where the few Amazon's on watch gather. The soft swish of bare feet brushing across marble halls, The soft snap of a hooded cloak as its bearer moves sharply. The deafening thumps of my heart as I glide through the halls of the Amazon's. My eyes peer through the thick blanket of darkness that Helios has seemingly gifted to me. The cloak I wear is a dark blue cloth that shrouds me in darkness. My heart stops for the briefest of moments as I at last set eyes upon the Temple of Athena. With my spirit renewed I swiftly cross over a stone bridge connecting the temple with the rest of the island. I approach the base of the glittering marble steps; the steps that will take me to my destiny. My eyelids close as I inhale deeply through my nose. I finally feel my heartbeat slow; my eyelids flutter open and my sapphire eyes burn with determination. I heft up my silk skirts and I ascend the multiple steps.

The sanctuary is bathed in an orange glow from the flickering torches on the walls. The golden chandeliers high above my head sway in the suddenly harsh wind precariously. With my head bowed I bend my knee and I kneel before the altar of Athena. I reach a shaking hand up to my crown and I sweep the hood away from my brow. My raven hair is tossed freely in the wind, a few locks brushing against my reddened cheeks.

My lips part slightly as I run my tongue across my bottom lip, I whisper softly:

"Athena...guide me."

I raise my head looking into the stone eyes of Athena as she stands above me. Tall and regal yet a soft smile is etched on her face. Cradled in her cold, stone, hands is the Lasso of Truth. I reach out and grasp it in my hands; it feels right. I stand to my feet; with a quick swipe of my hand my cloak and ivory dress pool around my ankles. The armor that lies on the altar seems to glow and radiate some foreign energy. Without another idle thought I slowly slip it onto my bare form. The armor melds to my body perfectly; as if it were made for me. I slip my feet into the sturdy leather boots that were alongside the armor. As I fasten the second silver bracelet on my wrist I swivel around as I hear soft footsteps approach me from behind. My mother. Grim faced and saddened. I lift my chin defiantly as I grasp the lasso tightly in my fists. She stops before me, her blonde hair is tossed by the wind. She smiles at me gently.

"I knew you would come." She whispers softly. My scowl is softened by confusion at her words. She cups my elbows gently.

"I do not approve. But you are your mother's daughter." She brushes a stray lock of hair from my face tenderly, tears glisten in her normally hardened eyes. "But why go when there is no hope for Man's world?"

My lips curve upward softly as I bore my eyes into her own. "Though barren it does seem…there is still hope..." my mother's eyes harden as her hands slip from my arms. She turns her back to me.

"Then go my daughter..." I reach out an ivory hand toward her but it soon dropped back by my side. I stride past her, my boots clicking against the marble. I stand at the archway of the temple my back turned.

"I will return mother. Someday" My feet leave the solid ground beneath me as I ascend. Farewell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and I'll maybe write some more!**


End file.
